You Never Know Until It's Too Late
by Girl of the Islands
Summary: Erik gives everyone some surprising news. He will not be returning to the House of Night with them. Prior to Erik’s leave Zoey and Erik have a fight resulting in unresolved issues when he leaves. How can our duo fix these problems.
1. A Night Of Broken Hearts

**_OKAY EVERYONE THAT HAD BEEN READING THIS STORY!_**

**_I CHANGED SOMETHINGS IN CHAPTER 1-4 SO IF YOU WANT REREAD THEM OR SOMETHINGS IN CHAPTER 5 WILL BE CONFUSING!_**

Summary: Shortly after Zoey and the gang have chased away Kalona, Neferet, and the Raven Mockers, Erik gives everyone some surprising news. He will not be returning to the House of Night with them. Prior to Erik's leave Zoey and Erik have a fight resulting in unresolved issues when he leaves. How can our duo fix these problems?

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with P.C. and/or Kristen Cast and do not own any of the original characters. Nor am I associated with the distribution and publication of the books.

Point of Views: Zoey, Erik, and Third Person

Zoey's POV

It has been a few days since we chased away Kalona, Neferet, and the raven Mockers. The city is back up and running as repairs on the town are beginning. Many people have been put into the hospital or at least that is what we have heard from the radio. Although many people were injured, it is not nearly as many that have been reported dead. As for my friends and I, we are all doing well; none of us aside from Stevie Rae and Stark were injured and they are both recovering easily. Now my grandmother is still in a wheel chair but she is not giving up, she will be back on her feet in no time. We have been staying with the nuns until we receive word from our teachers at the House of Night that it is calmed down enough for us to return.

As for the three boys that are tied to me in one way or another. Heath is still with us, he refuses to leave until he knows that I am safe at the House of Night. He can be so stubborn some times and he keeps following me around as if he is making sure Erik and Stark do not do anything. News flash, Erik is my consort he's suppose to do things to me. Where as Stark is my knight and suppose to be protecting me even though he is on bed rest right now. Erik has not been as bossy as he was when we were in the caves actually; he seems to be completely lax about Heath and Stark. Then again, he is a great actor; he is most likely acting as if he does not give a crap when in actuality, he is worried but that is just me speculating. Stark is a completely different story, whenever I come by to check on him he keeps making moves on me. He plays with me hair, says sweet words, and kisses me whenever he can. Overall, I have three boys fighting for my affection but I love all three of them and each is a different kind of love. Ugh, this is harder then with Loren.

Anyway, the nuns have been good to us and seem to be okay with our vampirism. As in our eating habits, sleep habits, and the red fledglings' habits. The nuns had given us clothes and other items needed to maintain out health. They also seemed to like having a few teens running around the place. Sister Mary Angela said that it had been a while since they had anyone under the age of twenty-five come to them.

I was walking the halls of the abbey with Heath trailing a little ways behind me. It had become a regular thing for him to be following me around until about midnight when he would turn in for some sleep. We were heading to the dining hall for dinner in human time and breakfast for us vampires.

"Hey Zoey wait up," someone from the hall I just passed yelled.

I stopped and waited for the person to catch up with me. I smiled as Erin and Shaunee came on both sides of me and hooked their arms around mine. The Twins returned the smile as we began walking again. Erin and Shaunee looked behind us as Heath stepped a little closer to us. I rolled my eyes at them; it was obvious that they were irritated by Heath's presence. I was little irritated myself that Heath would not give me any space but I easily ignored him when I had to. Jack and Damien joined our little group shortly after and we all made our way toward the smell of food. We were just a few meters away from the door when we heard an aggravated voice.

"Are you sure?" the voice said. I easily recognized the voice as Erik's smooth yet husky voice. When there was no response, I assumed he was on the phone.

We all stopped our walking and moved closer to the door that we knew Erik was behind.

"Damn it!" he cursed in an angry voice. My friends and I turned towards each other and had questioning looks on our face. We pressed closer to the door as Erik began speaking once again. "It can't be helped…Yes I know…how long will it take?" his voice faded then and we could not catch what he had said. When he finally started talking again we were shocked at what he heard. "All right…I'll make the arrangements and will see you here at the abbey in three days…Okay, bye now babe," Erik finished his phone call.

We quickly moved away from the door, as it swung open to reveal a disgruntled and worried looking Erik. He smirked at all our surprised faces before turning his gaze solely on me. He stepped forward until I could feel his breath span across my lips. "Z, you know it's not nice to listen in on other people's phone calls," He said huskily as he gave me a chaste kiss before retreating and smirking once more. I had a shocked and lustful look on my face and I saw his smirk widen. He tsked twice before leaning forward once more but this time he was at my ear. "Now Z, save a face like that for when we leave these sacred grounds," he whispered in my ear.

This time I was sure I was blushing as Erik stepped away and turned around. He began heading in the direction of the dining hall and all I could do was stare at his nice firm butt. I kept staring until Erin waved her hand in front of my face in an attempt to get me out of my trance. I snapped back into reality and looked at her. "What?" I asked innocently.

My four friends laughed and I heard Heath growl at my brash attempt to make it seem like nothing was wrong. I smiled at them before running up ahead; I turned around once I was a good ten feet away. "Come on! The food will get cold," I yelled at them as I ran after Erik and toward the delicious smell of food.

It took about fifteen minutes before everyone was sitting at the long table we used each night. Sister Mary Angela began the prayer and we all bowed our heads as she began. Even though our religious conviction was different from theirs, we did not mind the praying. It was actually a nice alteration from just sitting down and eating our food. When Sister Mary Angela was done, we all began eating as much as we could. It was fairly humorous in reality.

Whilst we were half way done with breakfast, Damien finally asked the question that had been weighing down on all of us. "Erik, what was that phone call all about? At first you were aggravated then worried then just plain irritated," Damien asked as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Erik looked up from his fare and even though no one else saw it, I did. There was a flicker of battling emotions in Erik's eyes as he contemplated answering Damien's question.

"Yeah, Erik what was up with that phone call? I heard you cursing from the subterranean vault," Stevie Rae told him as she ate a portion of meat.

Erik shrugged his shoulders before returning to his food. "It was nothing that concerns you," Erik said.

He was avoiding us that much was obvious. However, what was he avoiding was still the question. I watched his face and body language for any sign as to what was bothering him. I heard Erin let out a small aw as Erik began to clench his fist only slightly. "Come on Erik, it sounded like a heated conversation. What was it about?" Erin pried.

Erik did not answer her as he simply kept eating his food and ignoring all questions directed about his phone call. Shaunee started asking questions then and before I knew it, everyone was asking questions about what the call had been about.

I watched as Erik clenched his fists and grit his teeth; he was holding back something. Erik seemed to just get angrier as my friends kept asking him questions.

"Erik, was the caller that _girl_?" Aphrodite asked as she leaned in closer with a smirk across her lips.

Erik looked at her with eyes full of rage. "Shut the hell up Aphrodite," was all he said before he stood up and left the room in pure anger.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before I rounded on everyone. "It would have been better if you had all just kept your noses in your own business," I told them angrily as I stood up. I turned toward the sisters and gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that and thanks for the food," I said before turning around and heading out after Erik.

It took me a while before I found Erik. He was out on one of the balconies with his back to me while leaning on the railing. At first, I thought he was just out here to calm down then I heard him begin to talk. I did not approach him but I did not leave.

"Yes…thanks, it means a lot to me…I know and I'm sorry but… I hope you understand," Erik paused for a long time this time as he simply listened to the speaker. I strained to hear who was talking but it came out completely blank; I could not hear a thing. "I understand that but can't you…Look I get that but…" Erik kept getting cut off and I became very curious as to what was being said on the other line. I thought about using the wind to try to hear it but then that would be an invasion of his privacy and I was sure that if something was bothering him he would tell me.

I heard Erik groan before the beep of a phone ending a call. I moved behind the wall as I heard a rustling then a light thump. I guessed that Erik had slid down the wall and was now sitting down while leaning against the wall. I listened carefully for any indication as to what was happening. However, I was not expecting what was happening next.

"Oh Goddess, Nyx, I need your help. I don't know what to do or what to choose," Erik's voice was so vulnerable and desperate it made my heart hurt. The next part came out so low I had to strain to hear it. "I'm stuck between the girl I love and my family. I do not know if I should stay with Zoey or leave. Nyx please give me a sign. I am so confused. I do not want to leave but my heart is telling me to leave. I was completely frayed when I saw her with Loren but now seeing her with two additional men at the same time my heart feels like it's been torn out, stomped on, and cut up into millions of pieces."

I heard Erik weep a few times before he began speaking once more. "I love her but she doesn't seem to feel the same way. Nevertheless, I still have hope that she will return my feelings. I can't take it anymore it feels like I'm dying," Erik's tone was so feeble I could only just hear him as a small amount of of my own tears began to slip past lashes and down my cheeks.

Erik's POV

Ugh what the hell am I doing? I am out on a balcony crying my eyes out and confessing to Nyx. For some reason I felt that it was right to just pray to Nyx. Ask her for help, because I need to make a decision. Staying with Zoey right now was like a double-edged sword. I could stay with her and be happy. However, Zoey has those other two that she is becoming intimate with. It was complete torture to one second have happiness then to it have ripped away the next second when one of her other boyfriends came along.

I was saying all of this aloud as more tears began to stream down my face. Damn, I was being so pathetic crying over a girl that was triple timing me. What the hell was Zoey doing to me? I went from the "hottest" guy in school to the "hottest" teacher at school and now I am a confused vampire crying over his shared girlfriend. "Zoey you've completely torn me apart," I muttered as I leaned my head on the wall behind me.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I simply let all the emotions I had been hiding for the past week out. I felt more tears spill out and before I knew it, I was lightly sleeping.

I jolted when I felt two female hands on my cheeks and the person was wiping away my tears. I reached up to grab this person's wrists but then stopped when the person started talking. "Erik Night keep your eyes closed I won't hurt you," the person said in such a sweet and silk like voice that all I could do was comply and keep my eyes closed as I lowered my hands.

"I heard your prayer to me. I can't choose for you but I can help you." By now, I had established that the person holding my face was Nyx. "Give her time to think. It might be best if you allowed her some freedom to see how she feels about you," Nyx whispered to me as she wiped away the various tear tracks I knew I had on my face.

"Nyx, I can't do that. If I let Zoey go, she will be taken away by one of those other guys she keeps around her," I told my Goddess as her fingers stopped wiping my face.

I felt something wet on my face and my eyes immediately snapped open. Instead of seeing Nyx, I saw Zoey. She had tears in her eyes and kept saying she was sorry as she looked at me. I wondered why for a few seconds before sudden realization hit me. I abruptly pushed Zoey off me and stood up. I was angry, if Zoey had heard any part of my confession I would be pissed. "How long have you been here?" I nearly screamed at her as she brushed herself off.

Zoey didn't answer me, which meant that she was here for a while and it just made me angrier. "What did you hear?" I asked her my voice taking on a deep and angry tone.

She didn't answer once again and that meant that she could have heard my phone call. "Damn it Zoey! Do you know the term privacy! Everything I said was because I thought no one was here! You invaded my privacy and didn't even have the decency to leave!" I was screaming now I knew that our friends would be up here soon.

There were still tears in her eyes as she looked at me. "I'm sorry Erik. I am really truly sorry. Please forgive me," Zoey said as she began stepping toward me. "I had no idea you felt like that towards me." Zoey raised her hand as if she was going to place it on my cheek. I immediately grabbed her hand and held it away.

I stared her right in eye and then suddenly something inside me snapped. "Don't give me that crap Z! You knew about how I felt before you went off with Loren! You knew that I was falling for you!" I felt my eyes begin to sting but I would not let them fall. "Hell Z, you played me right from the start!" I saw more tears well up in Zoey's eyes but I would not fall for it. Never again would I fall for it. I heard the door open but I still couldn't stop "From the beginning you had an imprint with Heath! Then you start sneaking around with Loren while we were together! You even fucked Loren; you gave him your first time! However, that is not all you even imprinted with him!" I saw the hurt look in Zoey's eyes but I couldn't bring myself to stop. "Now when we're finally back together you have an imprint again and you have a warrior that's already pledged himself to you! Where does that leave me, huh? You have unbreakable bonds with two other men and all I have is a few simple words. Damn it we haven't even gone farther then making out! You tell me you like me but there is a huge difference between love and like Z! All through out our relationship I have never once had you all to myself."

I saw the torn look in Zoey's eyes and I saw her eyes flicker to the open door where all of our friends had gathered even Heath and the nuns. I still had her hand and she was not even struggling to get free. "I'm sorry Erik! I could not help it with Heath! He saved me from dying so don't you dare give me crap about him!" She told me with a fire in her eyes.

I snorted before answering back. "What about Stark? Is he another one of your _friends_? Don't forget that it was Heath's fault you almost died! You're sorry? Do not even think about giving me those hollow words they do not mean a damn thing to me. Not anymore. I no longer even care about this relationship or whatever you call it. You have been toying with me right from the get go. You think it's fun to toy with a man's heart? You can forget about everything you heard tonight." I let her go and turned toward the door that was now crowded with people. Heath stepped in my way but before he could say anything to me, I turned around to see a stunned Zoey standing right where I had left her. "Actually here's a better idea. Go and do whatever you want with that undead kid and your mortal. But me, I'll be gone and out of your life in two days," With that I turned back around and simply shoved Heath out of my way.

Everyone moved aside for me as I walked past and out the back door into the garden. Looks like I just made my decision.

Zoey's POV

I stood unmoving as Erik yelled at me. Each word was like a bucket of cold water. Completely pulling me out of my little world where I thought everything would be okay with three men. Yeah right, what a stupid idea. I had no clue as to what I was thinking. I had no response to any of his harsh words and no way to defend myself. Everything was true except for me playing him. Our relationship always consisted of him, another guy, and me. I felt me cheeks become wet and raised my hand to wipe away the tears I had shed. I used my sleeve to try to stop the flow of my tears but I simply could not.

I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands as I began to full on cry.

I felt a few hands on my back and looked up to see Sister Mary Angela, Darius, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Heath, and my Grandmother. Heath pulled me into his arms and I was startled for a second before I tried to push him away. "Quit it Heath!" I told him, as I was finally able to get out of his hold. I looked up at my friends and the looks on their faces made me want to cry even more.

They looked like they were torn between comforting me or running after Erik. My eyes widened as Jack turned around and began running in the direction that Erik had taken off. Damien looked towards Jack's retreating form then back at me. I shook my head as his eyes found resolve. He turned away from me then sprinted after his boyfriend and Erik. I completely broke down when the Twins rotated on their heels and went after my other two friends. Therefore, they had abandoned me once again.

Stevie Rae pulled me into her arms as I began to sob uncontrollably. For some reason my chest hurt so bad it felt like I was being attacked by raven mocker again just a million times over. I felt Aphrodite begin to caress my back as Sister Mary Angela and Grandma stroked my hair. I heard Darius and Heath trying to calm me down but for some reason all I could hear were Erik's words and all I could see were the tortured looks on my friends faces along with Erik's saddened eyes as they walked out of the room.

_The Night of Broken Hearts_

**Next Chapter Preview**

**"I'm not returning this is the last time you'll see me."**

**"Zoey, I'm never leaving you."**

**"You're a damn rotten bastard!"**

**"I can't love you."**

Look out for the next chapter people! Hope you liked this one even though it is somewhat depressing but no worries it gets better. Stay tuned and review if you want the next chapter.


	2. Last Farewells and Longing Confessions

Many emails in a short time. Thanks y'all encouraged me to update.

Point of Views: Erik, Zoey, Third Person

Third Person POV

Once Erik was outside, he screamed at the top of his lungs simply to release all of his anger and stress. When Erik was done, he fell onto his butt then fell backwards with his arms above his head. He looked up at the star filled sky as he began to contemplate what he had just done. For some reason he felt relief and grief at the same time. Relief because he had released himself from the clutches of an unrequited love but grief because he had completely shattered all hope he had of ever receiving Zoey's love. Erik continued to stare at the endless night sky until a head popped into his view.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood to have company I just want to be by myself," Erik told the gay boy hovering over him.

Jack let out a "humph" before sitting down by Erik's left side. "I thought as much but then I thought of all the pain you must be going through right now. I just couldn't allow you to be alone," Jack confessed as he raised his knees and placed his head on them.

Erik turned his head toward Jack and watched as a smile crossed the vampire's lips.

"Thanks Jack," Erik said as he returned his attention to the stars above him.

"Hey don't forget about me," said a voice from the trees by Erik's head. In a few seconds, Damien revealed himself. He had a cheesy grin on his face as he sat down on Erik's other side.

Erik looked at the two boys sitting next to him as he lay down and he allowed a sad smile to spread across his face. "You guys are really okay leaving Zoey for me? She must feel really betrayed," Erik muttered as he heard more rustling but decided to ignore it. "Than again she has Heath and that red vampire along with everybody else."

Damien and Jack looked at each other over Erik's body then looked down at the mentally torn up vampire on the ground. They each placed a hand on his shoulders and said in unison, "We'll be on your side no matter what," the couple told him in the most caring voices they could manage.

Erik closed his eyes and allowed their comforting hands and let their words sink in. "Yeah so will we," two feminine voices said as two hands came down to rest lightly on his face.

The young vampire's eyes snapped open in shock and he stared into the light blue eyes of Erin and the dark chocolate eyes of Shaunee. The two girls had endearing smiles on their faces as they tried to comfort him. Erik's smile became less sad as he looked at the small group of friends that had chosen him over Zoey. "Thank you all so much," he said as he sat up and pulled all four of them into a group hug.

Everyone returned the hug as the five vampires decided that they would never betray each other.

Back in the abbey, the small group that had comforted Zoey was still in the room as Zoey finally passed out from crying her eyes out for thirty minutes straight. Darius picked her up and quickly brought her to the room that the girls had been occupying for the past week along with Stevie Rae so she could offer comfort to Zoey when she woke up. When the son of Erebus came back, he found Heath and Aphrodite talking heatedly while Sister Mary Angela and Grandma had already left to retire for the night.

"I can't believe Erik would do something like this," the blonde human hissed as all three of them seated themselves in the chairs in the corner of the room.

Heath was happy yet pissed at the same time as he listened to Aphrodite's harsh words. "Was it this bad when I said those things to her that one time?" Heath asked as he began going over different scenarios in his head of what could have happened.

Aphrodite gave him a look that literally said he was pathetic; she shook her head to silently say no. "She was mad and sad but she didn't cry. Plus you didn't do it in front of all her friends," Aphrodite said coldly as she sat down on Darius's lap.

Heath seemed to have relaxed slightly but then he became pissed. He was about to say something when the door to the library they were in was nudged open and in walked Erik. He looked completely in control of his emotions this time and didn't even look like he had just had a major fight with his girlfriend or that the had just had one of the worst break ups imaginable. Night actually looked like ice with an emotionless expression on his face and a blank stare. It was scary to all that had always seen the caring, fun, and good side of Erik to now see such an icy Erik.

He did not bother to look up at the three as he coldly walked past them and out onto the balcony. The trio saw him bend down and pick something up before straightening himself out and walking back into the library. Just when he was about to leave the room he was roughly slammed against the wall next to the door. Erik didn't flinch hell he didn't even move or make any sign that he had been hurt. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in front of me after what you did to Zoey," Heath hissed angrily into Erik's face as his grip tightened around his neck. "You broke her heart," Heath pushed him harder against the wall, "Embarrassed her in front of everyone," Erik was shoved harder into the wall, "And you made her cry like I have never seen before," His grip tightened such to the point that any human would have passed out from lack of oxygen. "You make me sick," Heath hissed as his grip became bone crushing for a normal person.

Erik lifted his head and looked directly at Heath with a glare so hard and cold it made Heath visibly flinch. The vampire didn't even look bothered by the death grip around his throat, Erik simply put his hand around Heath's wrist and pulled back, twisting Heath's arm backwards into a position that could have pulled the arm out of it's sockets if he moved it even a centimeter more. A malicious smirk crossed Erik's features, it looked so sinister and so not Erik that Heath nearly whimpered but held back so as not to embarrass himself.

In a voice so cold and empty he could have frozen water, he said, "I should be ashamed?" Erik let out a cold chuckle, "Now _why_ the hell would I be ashamed? _She_ broke _my_ heart _first_ by _triple_ timing me." Erik's grip on his wrist tightened, "_She_ played me like I was _some toy_ that she could use as she pleases." Erik pushed down on Heath making him fall to his knees with a load thud. The vampire's voice suddenly became like acid as he continued outdoing Heath, "_I hurt her_? Well listen here you human scum. _I_ was the one that found her wrapped up in that low life Loren's arms just a few short hours after I had become a vampire and planned to tell her how I feel. Just think how much it hurt _me_ to see her in the arms of another as _she_ made out _with him naked_."

Erik's eyes quickly changed from blank to sad but it was gone so fast that Heath thought he imagined it. "How about how hard it was for me to be falling for a girl that had an imprint with her _ex_-boyfriend? How hard it was for me to keep her when you kept giving her your blood making it stronger? How about all the inner turmoil I went through when I heard that her being with Loren was just a trick?" Erik pushed harder making Heath lean back painfully as Erik continued on, "How about you? I'm surprised that you're still faithful to her."

Heath stared at for a second completely confused as to why he had been mentioned in Erik's rant. When he didn't seem to get it Erik's smirk returned in full forced and he leaned forward just a bit making himself look even more malicious.

"You're even dumber then I thought. Let me fix your arrogance. She's been playing with you your whole life together, always on and off. Haven't you ever wondered why you two never just completely broke it off?" Heath stayed silent once again but mainly due to the pain that was being put on his arm and back. Erik seemed to take notice of this so he quickly moved and had him pinned to the wall in the same position he was in just a few moments ago.

"It seems she likes to play with your heart. And you wanted it to stop so you used the imprint to make her completely yours." Just then, a devilish smirk crossed his features, "But you seem to forget that she broke the imprint with you by having sex. And you felt everything that was being done to her." Pain and sadness flashed through Heath's eyes before Erik dropped him and he fell to the floor coughing slightly and cradling his abused arm. "I let her go before she could hurt me more, you should think of doing the same thing now that she has that red vampire."

With that Erik stepped away from the still coughing heath and left but not before he heard "You're a damn rotten bastard," being muttered by Aphrodite.

A few hours after the scene, that had happened in the library all the vampires and Aphrodite were having dinner. The dinner table was divided that morning/night into three separate groups; Zoey and those that supported Erik and his supporters, and those that were neutral about the whole thing, the red fledglings. It was a very quiet dinner with everyone having their own little conversation with the people in their designated group unless one of the red fledglings made conversation with some one not of their group.

Overall, it was a dinner filled with tension and many whispers. That is until Erik stood up and asked for everyone's attention, once he had it, he began to tell what needed to be told. "Tomorrow after dinner around nine o'clock we will be leaving here and returning to the House of Night," He announced as surprised eyes turned toward him. "As for the red fledglings I have arranged with one of my friends who owns an underground facility so that you may go and stay with him. He will come around the same time as the people bringing us back to the House of Night."

Shocked expressions turned to completely shell shocked expressions as Erik continued with his announcement. "His name is Keeyon DiNozo and his whole family is vampires so rest assured that it is a safe environment and you will be treated like quests instead of unknown creatures," Erik told them so he could calm their unease about such a situation if they had any.

Stevie Rae stood up abruptly and turned toward Erik. "Thanks and all Erik but really we can't accept such and an offer. We can get by living-"

Stevie Rae was immediately cut off when one of the red fledglings made a sudden out burst. "You mean Keeyon DiNozo as in the super rich super famous and utterly gorgeous Keeyon DiNozo who owns a house in almost every major country?"

Erik turned to look at the skeptical looks on everyone's faces before nodding his head and pulling out his wallet. "This guy right here," he said as he pointed to a tall "utterly gorgeous" man in a picture of him and the man.

The red fledgling nodded and turned toward Stevie Rae. "Come on, Stevie, this guy is so rich and staying at a place owned by him is like staying at a palace there is no way we can pass this up," The red fledgling pleaded to Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae turned to look at all the other Red Fledglings to see their pleading looks as well and she completely caved. "All right Erik looks like I have no choice then to accept your offer. Tell your friend that it is much appreciated," Stevie Rae said in a defeated tone as she sat down to listen to what else was going to be said.

Erik nodded his head in acknowledgment before he began again. "Along with us returning to the House of Night and the red fledging setting a new home I have a few more announcements but I think Stark should be here to hear them. It concerns him too."

Darius nodded and stood up to go retrieve Stark from the room that the boys had been staying in only to find Stark in the doorway sitting in a wheel chair. He had a jacket draped loosely around his shoulders and a pair of pants on with no shirt. It was because he had bandages wrapped around his upper body because of the damage from Zoey magically destroying the arrow. Some part of the white bandage around him was red from blood in some spots but other then that he looked good.

Upon seeing Stark, Zoey immediately stood up and brought the wheel chair he was sitting in to the edge of the table. He turned to face Erik and let a glare slip onto his features as he recalled all the things that the red fledglings had told him about. Erik seemed unfazed about Stark's arrival and he scoffed into his hand before returning the glare double time. For a few minutes, it was a straight up staring contest until the tune "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Pease filled the room.

All attentions turned toward where the noise was coming from and many were surprised to find that it was Erik's cell phone. He removed it from his back pocket before placing it to his ear. "Bonjour ma Beau," Erik said in a perfect French accent. Everyone raised an eyebrow or furrowed their brows at Erik's French greeting instead of his usual hello. Erik did not speak for a few seconds before he began talking in French again. It lasted about a minute before he hung up and returned his attention to the vampires sitting around the table.

"Okay, so as I was saying tomorrow we will be leaving for the House of Night at nine o'clock and the red fledglings and Stevie Rae will be going to my friend's underground facility where they will be treated with the utmost respect," Erik told Stark.

Stark shrugged his shoulders and simply nodded his head, "Okay so we're leaving tomorrow and I'll be going with you guys so what?"

Erik seemed irritated for a second at Stark's behavior before he ignored the tone of voice he used. Then Erik scoffed and shook his head, "Do you honestly think that the House of Night would allow you back?"  
Stark didn't seem to understand what Erik meant by that so he simply nodded his head slowly like the man talking was an idiot. "Why wouldn't they? I was a student there before I died and turned into a red fledgling," Stark's voice was mocking and very cocky in Erik's opinion.

Erik scoffed once more before he glared at Stark. "That's what you think. Well you are very wrong," Erik said in a very rude way

"Erik!" Zoey suddenly shouted as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table hard. She pointed an accusing finer at him, "Just because of your feelings toward what I did doesn't mean you can punish Stark too!" Erik did not even flinch or make any notion that he had even heard her. "Why can't he come with us to the House of Night?" Zoey's voice was filled with anger as she screamed her frustrations at the man she had loved.

Erik turned his gaze toward Zoey and his eyes were filled with so much hate and disgust for just a split second but Zoey caught it and it scared her. "You didn't let me finish," Erik dead panned. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. None of the teachers and students want Stark back at the school. They find him a threat to their safety and that he is too reckless and uncontrollable to be at the school. My friend also finds him a threat because Kalona and Neferet easily controlled him and he does not want to be near him if it were to happen again. Therefore, he will be leaving with the Sons of Erebus to get trained in the ways of a warrior and to learn control over his power," Erik told them as Zoey sat back down.

Stark did not seem to like this though. "But I'm better now! Neferet and Kalona can't take control of me anymore," Stark argued. "Plus I pledged myself to Zoey I can't leave her!" Stark tried to reason with Erik but it failed miserably.

"Just because you pledged yourself to Zoey doesn't mean you stay with her. All Sons of Erebus pledge themselves to the high priestess then are whisked away to a training facility," Damien put in as everyone else watched in interest at the scene unfolding before them.

Everything was silent for a few minutes as everyone divulged in the information that was given to him or her. Finally, Erik sighed and spoke once more but this time he knew his information would be very big. "Lastly I will not be returning to the House of Night with the rest of you," Erik said, "At nine I will be picked up and brought to London to work at one of the best academies in the world."

Stark muttered something about it being a good thing and Heath seemed relieved about the information. Many seemed shocked that he would not be returning. Erik did not give them the chance to ask him any questions because he left the room after that. It took a few seconds before anyone reacted to his disappearance. Zoey was the first person to react as she left the room to chase after Erik for the second time in less then a day. When she found him walking up the stairs, she quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed his arm. She turned him around and she was scared by the cold look he gave her. "Let go Zoey, I have nothing to say to you," Erik stated coldly.

However, Zoey was not going to give up. She gripped him harder and moved up so that she was on the same step as him. "Is it because of me that you're leaving?" Zoey seemed pained for a second and Erik could see the inner turmoil she was going through but he did not care. "If that's the case then okay but if it's not then I want to know." Zoey moved so that she was looking directly at him. "Why are you leaving?"

Erik simply stared at her for a few seconds before he let a sad smile cross his lips. "Before we fought I was torn between leaving and staying," his face turned to stone, "However, I can't stay here any longer it hurts me to be with a hormonal driven girl that can't pick which guy she likes and which guy she's driven to by hormones." He placed a hand on her cheek very lightly and a sad smile crossed his lips once again. "I won't be returning here and it'll be too painful for me to say goodbye tomorrow so; Zoey I won't be returning once I leave, this is the last time you'll see me," Erik said in a saddened voice. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and murmured, "I can't love you anymore," before pulling away and leaving a crying Zoey on the staircase.

Zoey watched him leave as her tears began to flow from her eyes as she sank to sit on the stairs and let her tears fall free. She placed her head in hands and simply cried until she heard some one coming up the stairs and felt arms wrap around her. Who ever had hugged her began rubbing circles on her back. She looked up with tears in here eyes and was surprised to find that it was Stark. He gave her a reassuring smile and simply let her cry some more. As the hour went by Stark muttered something that sent Zoey into even more inner turmoil, "Zoey, I love you and I'm never leaving you."

Zoey was so shocked that she became instantly silent but she placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Stark but I'm not sure about my feelings right now," she told him truthfully.

Stark nodded his head, "I understand," Stark leaned in, gave her a kiss on the lips, and smirked cockily at the surprised look on her face when he pulled back. "However, that doesn't mean I won't keep trying to receive your heart," Stark said as he stood up and went to his wheel chair before rotating around and going to his room.

Zoey wiped her eyes before following suit and heading to her own room. Once in her room, Aphrodite immediately went to her and started asking her what was going on as Erin and Shaunee simply ignored her as they talked about something having to do with Erik leaving.

Therefore, the vampire fledglings continued to gossip until the sun started rising and they all retired for the "night."

When the vampires of the Abbey awoke, it was already eight o'clock causing many of them to quickly pack their things and head to the main hall to start saying goodbye to those that had taken such good care of them over the past week. Zoey spent many minutes saying goodbye to her grandmother and Sister Mary Angela. As she was saying her good byes to the other Sisters of the Abbey, she heard the sound of cars coming their way.

Turning around she was surprised to see a black with tinted windows super stretched hummer limo, a black van, and a small black Lincoln limo. She watched as the cars stopped and Erik moved to stand near all three of them as the doors to the cars opened. Professor Lenobia stepped out of the van, a black haired and tall lithe man stepped out of the hummer limo, and a dark haired female stepped out of the Lincoln. Erik greeted all three of them but Zoey was shocked when he gave the girl a light peck on the lips. "Okay Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings into the hummer limo and the rest of you into the van," Erik said as he introduced Stevie Rae to the person that would be taking care of them.

Once all the introductions were done and everyone was ready to go, they all said their last goodbyes. From inside the van, Zoey watched with saddened eyes as Erik got into the back of the limo with the girl that had come out. He didn't look back at Zoey nor did he wave or do anything that made it seem like he wanted to stay with her or with any of them. Zoey felt a single tear slip down her cheek as he disappeared inside the limo.

With that, all the cars started and everyone went their separate ways. Stevie Rae and the red fledglings went off to start a new life in a new home. Zoey and her friends heading back to school to begin a normal school life once again. Lastly, Erik was heading off to a different country to start the life he was supposed to start before the whole Kalona thing. For some reason as Zoey watched Erik's car take off, she had this sinking feeling that the next time she saw him, would be during a much more troubling time.

_Of Last Farewells and Longing Confessions_


	3. A Long Journey Ahead of Us

Konnichiwa my readers! It is time for an additional marvelous update!

Zoey's POV

When we arrived at the House of Night, Heath was taken home not even five minutes after we got out of the car. Stark was whisked away soon afterwards. As for Aphrodite, her parents had sent her tickets to Europe with a note saying that she would be going to some high-end academy there. I was alone once again with my closest friends against me. Don't I have a wonderful life?

Anyway that was all two months ago. Stark sends me a letter every week always telling me how much he loved me and how much he missed me. It was really sweet and touching and I think I was really falling in love once again, I just hope this time I do not screw it up. Heath and I text each other all day and call every other day. He was making me fall for him all over. These two boys were confusing me. Well now Erik he is a completely different story. It is as if he's completely cut off all communication with me and forgotten about me. He did not answer my phone calls, texts, emails, and instant messages. However, he did contact Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Jack.

How do I know when they do not talk to me? I hear them always talking about it when I am around them or within earshot. What caught my attention most of the time though was they were always talking about some girl being with Erik? It always made me jealous for some reason when I heard them saying such things but then I would squash such feelings and remind myself that Erik and I were over. He had made that very clear by the cold way he had left at the abbey. Even though I told myself that, I still couldn't stop the rush of sadness and regret that would wash over me and make me want to cry. This is what I did for the first few weeks at being in the House of Night; cry myself to sleep, cry in the bathroom, and just crying all the time. It made me feel so weak to know that one single man had caused all this crying. One single man that had stolen my heart and crushed it. Damn it! I'm being way too emotional!

Exhaling loudly I stepped out of my room dressed in a plain black sweater, plain skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. I know a lot of dark color but what can I say, recently I have taken a liking to it. Heading down stairs, I heard excited whispers and squeals coming from the kitchen. Stepping inside I found many girls in groups talking about something. Grabbing some cereal from the pantry, I poured a bowl and turned to the girl sitting across from me. She had black hair that went to just below the chest and an Asian look about her. "Hey what's all the buzz about?" Zoey asked.

The girl looked at Zoey and finished chewing the piece of toast she had just bitten before answering her. "Since you're a third former I guess you don't really know. Well, every year we have a student exchange program," the girl said with a heavy Japanese accent but I was able to understand through the different annunciations.

I furrowed my brow, what was so great about a student exchange program? We'd just be going to a different House of Night. The girl whose name I remembered was Anya, chuckled at me before chuckling again. "I can see your confusion about why there's so much buzz over a simple exchange. However this year it's different, I hear the exchange is going to be some fancy European school," She explained to me and my confusion disappeared.

Oh so it was a European House of Night. That would explain why everyone was so excited. "But wait, how long do you get to go?" I asked as the question popped into my head.

Anya shrugged her shoulders, "It varies on how long the other students can stay here." With that, she finished her toast and waved good-bye to me before she left.

That reminds me if I do not hurry; I am going to be late. Standing up and putting my breakfast away, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door after all the other girls. Once I was in my classroom, the others were still buzzing about the student exchange. I turned to the person next to me and we began to talk. It did not take long before Professor Callidora, the new Poet Laureate, walked into class. We all said our hellos before she started the lesson. "Okay class we'll be heading to the auditorium, Althaia has an announcement to make although I believe you already know," she said.

I know you are wondering who Althaia is; she is the new High Priestess here. She has long dark hair to the back of her knees, black eyes, porcelain like skin, and she always dressed in wrap style dresses. Althaia was very friendly and always came to the classroom when she had free time to check up on us. She had also taken Neferet's place as the history teacher and my mentor. It was actually very fun, she made learning very interesting. Moreover, I had a good feeling about her nothing seemed amiss like Neferet.

When we reached the auditorium, all the students were there and waiting to see who would be going to Europe. Once everyone was seated, Althaia stepped into the middle of the room where all could see her. "Good Morning, fledglings," She said and everyone said it back. "I assume everyone has heard about the student exchange. Well then let me introduce to you the person that will being handling the student exchange. Most of you probably know him, he was a student here and was the previous Poet Laureate," She motioned to a side door, "Erik Night."

He stepped out of the side door and my heart nearly stopped when I saw him.

Erik's POV

It's been two months since I last saw anyone from the House of Night. It's been two months since I last saw Zoey. However, I still remember everything about her and the glimpse of her I had. As I was going into the car, I caught Zoey's reflection in the window. She looked so sad and lonely and I just knew she was waiting for me to look at her, but I just couldn't. If I turned around and looked at her, I would run to her, hold her, and never let go. I would not let that happen though, it'd be to much for me to handle. My resolve was almost broken, when I saw a single tear slide down her cheek. I knew right then and there if I did not get into the car, I would go to her. And so, I did, I slid into the car and didn't look back.

It had been two months since then, and I had made contact with only a few people from the House of Night. Erin, Shaunee, Jack, and Damien mostly but some of the teachers were included. I was currently at the London Institute for the Specially Gifted. As in the school for vampires. It was a big ass school funded by the government and a few of the richest executives in Europe so that they would not have a bunch of kids running around the streets sucking blood; tch what bastards they just want to be free of the mess a few vampire children could cause. Anyway, I'm going off track.

In the two months that I had been here, I guess you could say I had moved on from Zoey. At least somewhat moving on. If you call completely ignoring the situation and busying myself with other things, moving on that is. I have been immersing myself in work and spending as much time as possible in time-consuming activities. I had even become the consort to one of the high priestesses in training and became a player. It was a good way to forget Zoey but whenever something reminded me of her it would bring all the pain back in full force and I would literally stop in my tracks for a bit to try and get the sudden wave of emotion back in control.

I would remember her torn and betrayed look when I left her on the stairs and feel my heart break once again. However, I would then remember all the pain she caused me and I would get so angry that I wanted to destroy something; which is what I usually did in the gym. Even though, I felt such betrayal and hatred toward what she did I still could not bring myself to really hate her. Sigh, the life of a teenage boy in love was so complicated. It keeps messing with my head.

Getting up from my bed after tying the laces of my sneakers, I grabbed my coat and headed down stairs to the main lobby. Today was the day that I would be heading to the House of Night for a student exchange program between our two schools. Yes, it is the same House of Night I swore never to return to, but the board of administration thought it best that I go because of my ties there. Honestly, I begged the high priestess to make them change their minds. I kept telling her that it was too soon that I really did not want to go. She had sympathized with me but it did not work since the Board bribed her by giving her a ten thousand dollar shopping spree if she convinced me to go. Therefore, I cracked after that and gave in.

When I entered the main lobby, everyone was already waiting for me; the five students that would be exchanged and three Sons of Erebus for protection. Everyone's bags were already in the limo, they were just waiting for me to arrive. I was after all the over-all supervisor for the exchange. It was a simple task really but I hated it nonetheless. Oh well just grin and bare it. Once everyone was in the limo and headed for the airplane strip about ten miles away, did I really begin to dread the decision to be the supervisor. I would have to see Zoey again and who knows the amount of drama that would cause.

As we stopped at the private jet the school owned, I groaned loudly. We got out of the limo and stepped into the first-class jet. It was a big jet, like a normal plane used for traveling, but much more roomier then crowded row seats. Instead, it was like air force one without the guns and press waiting room. There were red leather couches, three mini fridges, five fifty inch plasma screen TVs every few couches, tables with laptops, a few phones, a couple been bags, big fluffy pillows, and to top it off a fine assortment of snacks and goodies. It was so luxurious that it was hard to believe that it was a plane and not an over the top living room. Taking a seat in the middle on one of the couches, I stretched out and waited for take off so I could sleep for the fifteen-hour flight ahead of me.

I didn't notice that I had fallen asleep until some one was shaking me awake say my name in a sultry voice. "Erik, wake up we're here," a female voice said to me.

Popping my eyes open, I looked up into the eyes of the person that had woken me up and smiled groggily. It was Elena, a tall, tanned, and Asian, eighteen-year-old that always had a mysterious way about her. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes I placed a kiss on Elena's cheek before getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean up. Nevertheless, not before I saw the light blush on Elena's face as I walked away. Smirking to myself, I entered the big bathroom, stripped and took a quick shower to freshen up. Ah, the joy of having a very expensive plane. Getting out of the shower, I dried off and dressed in a black, long sleeved, button down shirt with the first few buttons undone, black slacks, and a very expensive pair of black Italian loafers. I know a lot of black but what can I say; I'm a vampire after all. Drying my hair with the towel, I moved my fingers through it a few times and when I was done, I had completed my usual look. Bad boy/ player/ sexy, is what I've heard it called many times and I just loved the adoring looks girls would give. It was fun to get back into my playing ways after Aphrodite had sucked me into her group. Taking one last look at myself, I stepped out and started getting everyone else up. We would be landing in a few minutes and they needed to look presentable.

After, everyone had finished cleaning themselves up we strapped in and waited for the landing, It was a smooth landing and you hardly noticed it. We got out of the plane and I called the Board to let them know that we had arrived safely. A big party bus picked us up shortly after and soon we were on our way to the House of Night. It didn't take long considering it was really late at night and only vampires were up this late unless you were a night owl.

When we arrived at the House of Night, some of my previous teachers and colleagues greeted us all. I guess you could say it was good but I was a nervous wreck by the time the introductions had finished. I was so anxious about seeing Zoey once again. What would it be life after being completely cut off from her since our horrible break up? Would she look any different? Would she have moved on already? Maybe she was getting close and personal with Stark. Oh, who knows! I was just so out of it.

Anyway, back to the present. We were lead to the auditorium and I plastered on a smile so no one would know what's wrong. I was called up by the new high priestess and I felt my stomach do summersaults. Calming down a little, I walked up and looked over the crowd. For a few moments I was frozen solid when my eyes landed on Zoey, she looked stunned for a second before she quickly turned away with an expression I could not really place.

Shaking my head clean of any thoughts of Zoey, I began to speak. "Hello everyone, it's god to be back at the House of Night. However as you already know I am the supervisor for the student exchange this year. The school that you will be going if you are chosen is the London Institute for the Specially Gifted," I began nervously as I saw Zoey's face turned toward me once again. I explained about what the semester would be like at the school, what we provided, classes, and the works before I introduced the students. "I would like to introduce to you the five students that will be staying here for a whole semester of school," they walked onto stage and I saw the prideful look in their eyes as I introduced each of them. "First we have Elena Inari, she loves sports and is a real bookwork; plus she's an honor student. Next, we have the twins, Anna and Ella Diaz, they prefer to do culinary arts and have been in a few cookbooks back in Europe. After them comes, Jared Baroda, he is a second-degree black belt and has won many tournaments across Europe and parts of Asian. Last the one and only Derek Valero, an all around American man." I finished the introductions and watched as each person gave their own person greeting and introduction.

When the five had complete that, I turned back toward the microphone and continued. "Now I know you're all wondering who will be going to Europe so I won't make you wait. If I call your name come to me when this is done," clearing my throat I looked down at the roster and began reading off the names. "Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, Damien Maslin, Jack Twist," I looked down at the roster again and my throat tightened for a few seconds when I saw the name written as the fifth person. Gulping loudly I continued, "And the last exchange student that will be going back with me is, Zoey Redbird."

Zoey's POV

The second I laid eyes on Erik my heart stopped and I went rigid. This could so not be happening! Erik was standing in front of me in the flesh and by the reaction of those around me, I was certainly not dreaming. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered him. His hair was could only be described as sex hair, his eyes were sharp and knowing, yet even though he was covered up by that sexy black outfit I could still tell that he had been working out. Suddenly I was looking right into his dark mesmerizing eyes and when I saw the hurt in his eyes, I felt myself crumble inside and quickly looked away. There was no way I would be paying any attention to this assembly. As Erik began speaking, I was speechless, I had not heard his voice in the longest time, and it was still as sinfully wonderful as before. In fact, I think it got even sexier.

Sighing, I began tuning out his voice so I would not get all hot and bothered. However, my heart was racing the entire time. It was so loud that I was sure the person next to me could hear it. I did not pay attention to most of the assembly until I heard Erin's name. Coming back to the assembly, I looked over in her direction and saw her looking completely ecstatic. Then I heard the rest of my circle being called and Jack. Now this was getting interesting, if my instincts were correct that meant that I would most likely be called up next. However even though I had a feeling that the last person would be me, I was still not prepared for it.

When Erik said my name, I heard slight sadness in his voice. It made me stare wide-eyed at him as he locked eyes with me after saying my name. I gulped loudly before looking away pretty sure there was a blush covering my face.

After a few more minutes, I heard people getting up and leaving. Turning my head, I saw my four _friends_ walking down towards Erik. Sighing loudly, I followed their lead and felt my heart beat so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Simply the thought of having to go and speak with Erik again made me sick to the stomach. Despite, my unease I still went up to get the information I would need for the exchange. Everyone was already there and talking animatedly with Erik. If I did not know it, it would have looked like before but I did know better. There was a certain air of sorrow around Erik that was not there when he was talking about the exchange and how it would take place. It made me think that he was allowing himself to be vulnerable around them. This knew piece of speculation made me remember everything I had put him through and it made me hesitate from moving from my spot behind them all.

"Oh, Zoey I didn't notice you there," Althaia, said as she finished introducing herself to the exchange students. She gestured me forward and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt my old friends' eyes on me but I tried to ignore it as Althaia introduced me, "This is Zoey Redbird our High Priestess in training."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said nervously.

The five exchange students looked me up and down, scrutinizing me and it felt like they were practically picking me apart. The girls crossed their arms, let out scoffs, turned on their heels, and gave me one last scrutinizing look, before walking away, toward Erik. The two guys gave me smirks that I knew I wouldn't understand before one of them spoke. "So you're the girl that toyed with Erik," One of them said I believe his name was Derek. He had dirty blonde hair that fell in layers around his face, light blue eyes, pale skin, and a lithe body. If there wasn't so much disgust written over his face, I would have liked him right off the bat.

However, he was looking at me as if I was so low I would not even be able to live with pigs. He stepped closer to me and I felt his breath against my ear. "You seem like a nice girl but that doesn't fool me. I know what you did and so does the whole academy back home," my breath hitched with fear when I felt his hand rest lightly on my shoulder.

"Better watch yourself Redbird or you might just get burned when you get there, we all hate your guts for what you did to Erik," he muttered before pulling away and walking off. The other person followed him and I felt my heart going crazy.

When they left, I turned away and exhaled loudly, I could not believe that, that had just happened to me. I was practically threatened by a hot as heck person that I did not even though. Prior to that, I was completely dissed by three of the most stunning girls I had ever seen. I had not expected these things to happen to me in the first few hours of the day.

"Okay, students, come here I need to discuss your exchange with you," Erik's voice said and I snapped out of my shock and went to where he was. My head was hung low and I avoided eye contact as all ten of us exchange students gathered in a half circle around Erik. He pulled something out of his black Trench coat that I recognized as little booklets. "Here is a book of information about the rules and regulations at the academy," He began passing them around to the five House of Night students. He took a few more out and I assumed they were about the House of Night because he gave them to the remaining five. "Read them as you situate yourself and memorize them. In them is also a map of the school and facts that may come in handy to you if you need them."

He paused for a second and I saw him pull out a simple white sheet of paper. "The living arrangements have also been taken care of. Each of you will sleep in one of the exchange students' room." My heart dropped at the news. What would happen to room if a girl that hated me stayed in it? "Derek you will be staying in Damien's room, Jared will be residing in Jack's room, Anna and Ella will share Ms. Redbird's room, and Elena shall occupy Erin's and Shaunee's room. When we arrive at the Academy, Shaunee and Erin will be in Anna and Ella's rooms. And vice versa to the rest of you," Erik informed as he finished telling our sleeping arrangements.

Erik coughed once before he continued with informing us of various things. "House of Night students be ready to go in three hours with all your clothes and other supplies needed. Do not worry about bed things and trivial stuff it will be provided for you." With that, Erik quickly finished and left with the other five to get their stuff.

I watched him leave and suddenly I had a flashback of when he left me on the stairs. I felt tears rise but I quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. However, I was not so lucky. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Erin. She had a sad expression on her face for a second before I felt myself being pulled and had arms wrapped around me. It took a few moments before I registered the fact that Erin was hugging me. I hugged back and suddenly the damn broke and I broke down right there in the middle of the auditorium. Erin began stroking my hair gently and for once in the past two months, I felt safe, secure, and utterly relaxed. "It's all right I, at least, for give you Zoey," Erin muttered as I continued to cry into her shirt.

I stayed like that until I realized that people were watching me. Stepping back, I saw the shocked faces of Jack, Shaunee, and Damien. Turning around I abruptly left the room and headed back to the dorms to pack.

I had just gotten out three big suitcases when there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was the two girls that would be staying in my room for the next three months so I simply called out to let them know they could come in. I turned around to see two tall slim girls. They were obviously twins by their looks, black hair, light blue eyes (almond shaped), tan skin, Guamanian noses, tall maybe 5' 7", and slender. They looked so chic I was amazed that they were not models but then again maybe they were in Europe.

They caught me staring at them and immediately gave me a sassy "what are you looking at" before they returned to bringing their luggage into the room. I was surprised when they brought in five suitcases _each_. Quickly turning away, I started grabbing things out of the closet and the dresser. When I was finished with that, I had two and a half of the suitcases full now I needed to get bathroom stuff and pack a carryon. Searching through the vanity, I grabbed all my make up and put it into a small bag before placing it in the third suitcase. After that, I went into the bathroom and started grabbing all my toiletries and things. As I was doing so I heard the other two girls talking and I quickly found out it was about me.

"Wow I can't believe that's the girl Erik fell for," I think Anna, the tomboy, said because her voice was rougher then her twin's.

There was a short laugh and a snort before there was a reply, "I know I can't believe it. She's a Plain Jane, there's nothing really outstanding only the fact that she has such different tattoos," there was a scoff of sorts, "Her tattoos don't even compare to Eva's tattoos."

Anna let out a sound of agreement. "I agree, heck Erik's a hot piece of ass and I like him but I have to admit he looks so good with Eva," Anna said.

"Yeah I wonder when those two are going to start going out. They've been so close ever since he came back," Ella said.

There was a snort and I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. Therefore, Erik had replaced me already. Well, maybe I am just speculating but who knows, he could have gotten another girl already. Stopping myself from anymore speculating I listened once more.

"Sure, like those two will ever get serious. Erik's still hung up on that Plain Jane Redbird," there was a small pause and it made me wonder what could possibly be the reason for that pause. "Although, he has become a very good player. Then again, I heard he was always a player until he left the academy for the House of Night."

They both laughed and my eyes went so wide they could have popped out. Erik was a player? No way, there was no way that the sweet caring Erik that I had lo-liked was a player. Heck, he went ballistic when he found out I had cheated. So there was absolutely no way that Erik Night could be a player right? Oh my gosh! Now that I think about it, he was one of Aphrodite's boy toys. My inner rant was interrupted when I heard the two girls in begin talking again.

"Oh, yeah, I heard he's a good fuck but he doesn't do virgins so I'm out of the question," Ella, the preppy one, said.

There was a laugh and then my body froze anticipating the next words that were to be said. "For you of course, but for me, he'd need a week of bedtime," and that was when I could not take the talk anymore and walked out of the bathroom.

I got the wanted effect and the two shut up. Walking over to my third luggage, I put everything in it and grabbed the presents my friends had given me for my birthday last year. I sighed and placed the snow globe in the suitcase. Picking up the scarf I had received from Damien, I traced my fingers over the snowmen and smiled before putting it into the bag. I looked at the boots Erin and Shaunee had bought me causing my smile widened. Next, I picked up the jewelry box with the bracelet Heath had gotten me and remembered the bittersweet moment. It made me laugh now that I think about it. Sighing, I inserted it into the inside pocket. Finally, I picked up the blue jewelry box that held the necklace Erik had given me. My smile finally faded when I ran my finger over the pearls shaped like a snowman. I remembered my disappointment when I had realized why the pearls were stacked. Now, that I think about it, I should have been much more appreciative.

I had not realized it but I had been staring at the necklace for about a minute. "Hey, what are you doing, staring at such a cheap looking necklace?" Anna asked me.

I jumped a bit and quickly turned to look at the two girls that were waiting for me to leave to complete their unpacking. I smiled and placed the necklace back into its case and put it into my carryon. There was no way I was going to let such a beautiful thing get broken in my luggage. I smiled sadly and sighed loudly. "It's nothing really, just a birthday present," I answered as I pulled my stuff off the bed and removed my covers.

The twins looked at each other and I saw from the corner of my eyes the look they gave each other. It seemed devious to me and it made me fear what would come out of their lips next.

"A gift from a lover perhaps?" Ella asked as she leaned forward to look at me intently.

I stiffened and shook my head in a silent "no." I folded up my covers and put them under my bed as the other one smirked.

"Really? Because the way you were looking at it, sure as hell makes it seem like it was from a lover," Anna teased as she moved her stuff over to my bed.

"From that red vampire?" Ella asked and when I was silent, the other one made a try.

"How about that human boyfriend?" Anna asked and it shocked me that they knew about my two boyfriends.

"Or maybe Erik?" They said simultaneously.

At my saddened look, they laughed and then stopped to look at them. "That necklace looked pretty cheap though. Nothing like what he usually gets his girlfriends," Anna muttered the last part but I still heard it.

"Speaking of which, did you see that rock on Lily's necklace, it was huge!" Ella said.

I was about to ask something when there was a knock on the door, I let them in and in walked a Son of Erebus. However, I had never seen him so I suspected that he had come with Erik and the exchange students. He bowed to the two girls and turned to me before bowing just like all the other Sons of Erebus did; the same bow a higher-up received. "It is time to leave, Priestess," the warrior said.

I nodded and he moved to take two of my bags while I took my last bag and my carryon. Walking out of my room, I looked down the hall and saw Erin and Shaunee coming out of their rooms with two suitcases each and a carryon, behind them were two Sons of Erebus; each of them carrying three suitcases each. Raising my eyebrow, I stared at them for a few seconds as they approached. "A little over packed much?" I asked them as I saw how their luggage was bulging.

"Just those three are full of stuff, these have room in them for stuff we're going to by in Paris," Shaunee said as Erin walked swiftly past me and down the stairs. Shaunee quickly followed her.

Sighing, I trailed behind the two girls with the Son of Erebus carrying my luggage just behind me. When we got to the front of the school my mouth went agape, parked in front of me was the biggest and coolest party bus. It was painted red, black, and white with a Celtic design on it and the windows were tinted so you could not really see inside of it. Damien and Jack were saying goodbye to the teachers and some of the students.

Althaia was saying goodbye to the others when she spotted me and walked over. She held her arms out and I hugged her, god it felt so good to have some one like Althaia; she was like a non-evil version of Neferet and she truly cared about my wellbeing and me. Gosh, I was going to miss her in the three months I would be in Europe. "While you're in Europe, one of the priestesses there will be training you," Althaia explained as we pulled away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Her name is Evangeline Monroe. She is the sister of their high priestess in training but everyone calls her Eva."

Althaia told me as I placed the envelope into my messenger bag. "Oh, I can't believe you're leaving already, I haven't even taught you the basics of being a High Priestess," Althaia said with a fake pout on her face. "Anyways, go have fun Zoey," she told me as she ushered me towards the bus.

My luggage was put into the storage compartment under the bus just as I was about to enter. However, the sight of Erik right behind me looking very irritated stopped me but I could not help the sudden heat that rose to my face. "Are you going to move Miss Redbird?" he asked in a tone so cold I flinched. I quickly moved into the bus and was stunned at what I saw. The inside was dark purple and black with a star-studded roof. There was a mini bar, two 40-inch flat screens, a bathroom, leather seats, a game system, and there was a huge entertainment system.

Hastily, I moved inside and sat down in the back so that everyone else could come inside. It was somewhat amusing watching Shaunee and Erin run around the bus looking at everything and touching things, Jack just sat across from me, watching something on his new Acer 8.9" netbook (1), as for Damien he was currently talking about school with Erik. This left me alone once again with nothing to do and simply reminding me of the huge mistake, I had made with Erik.

After a few more minutes of my self-pity, the Sons of Erebus that had apparently come from the Academy, came onto the bus and sat in the only three regular seats in the front of the bus. My old boyfriend went to the front of the bus and began talking to them. It must have been interesting because the three warriors' eyes widened and they seemed either surprised or shocked. The one in the driver's seat began speaking and it looked like he was arguing from the red face he had. This went on for a few more moments before Erik pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it to the one in the driver's seat. They stopped fighting for a while as the driver read the paper then nodded his head in defeat and started the bus.

As the bus roared to life, everyone in the bus sat down in the leather seats that lined the sides of the bus and buckled up. Although, before we took off Erin switched seats and sat next to me. I looked at her skeptically and quizzically while she simply smiled sheepishly at me as she buckled her seat belt. I did not question her but I saw from the corner of my eye that the other four were staring at us with confusion towards Erin and disgust towards me. I sighed loudly and leaned back into the seat as I felt the bus begin to move. This was going to be a _long_ journey to Europe.

I don't know when, but I had fallen asleep on Erin's shoulder. Therefore, when someone started shaking me awake, I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. I stared blankly for a moment at Erin before reality hit me and I sat up straight. I moved to get up but Erin pulled me back down. "We're just picking some one up. I think you'll like it," Erin murmured to me as I gave him a quizzical look.

I peered out the window and to my surprise found the scenery to be that of Broken Arrow. What the heck were we doing here? To add to my sudden shock, I realized we were in front of Heath's house. It didn't take long for me to get my answer because a few seconds later, Erik walked out of the house followed by my human ex-boyfriend. Heath carried two suitcases and I stared questioningly at the two men that had been my boyfriend at some point in time. Why was Heath heading toward the bus with luggage? There was no way that he would be coming with us, would there? I mean, the school is an all vampire school, there are not supposed to be humans.

I heard a chuckle from off to my right and stared at Erin as if to tell her to give me answers. She smiled at me and shook her head before pulling something out of her bag. I looked closer and saw that it was the pamphlet for the school. "I'm guessing by your confused look that you didn't read the packet," Erin said as he flipped through the packet before handing it to me.

"Turns out the school's occupants are both human and vampire. Something about having a compromise with the government because, the place is around a hundred acres big. Moreover, it's also a front so that no one becomes suspicious about the various statuses at the school," Erin explained as I read the section she pointed out to me.

"This still doesn't explain why Heath is coming with us," I stated blandly.

Erin smiled as she went forward a few pages. "During students' fourth year, they begin to learn control over their bloodlust. Maybe they want Heath to come so they can teach you control," Erin pondered.

Nodding my head, I looked up from the pamphlet to see an obviously peeved Erik come through the door. I raised an eyebrow when Heath did not immediately come in after him. I got my answer when I heard grunting and mumbling coming from outside. It had to do with Erik being a bastard and not helping. I scrunched my brows together and wondered what in the world he was mumbling. I received my answer when I heard the slam of the compartments under the bus. Therefore, Erik simply left Heath to do his own thing with his luggage. That did not seem like Erik then again he probably hated Heath's guts.

Heath headed towards me and sat down wrapping his arm around my waist once he settled himself.

I noticed Erin's unease and simply gave her a reassuring smile but she did not seem to notice. Next thing I knew, Erin was on the other side of the bus as far away from Heath as possible.

Third Person POV  
Erik growled lowly in his chest when he saw the public display of affection between Heath and Zoey. It irritated the hell out of him that he was ordered to bring the human trash with them back to London. Sure, he expected this kind of thing to happen between the two of them he just never wanted to see it again if it could be helped. Why the hell did the headmaster want the human to be at the school anyway? Zoey could just have a blood pack if she really needed it. In addition, the human had no special qualities or traits; there were probably ten million other teen jocks that had the same personality.

Do not get it wrong, Erik was not jealous of Heath or anything of the sort. He was simply pissed off that the headmaster would want someone so talent less and weak at such a prestigious and well-bred academy. Surely, with Heath's lack of brains and brawns, without a doubt, he would tarnish the school's perfect reputation. Erik knew of Heath's obsession with Zoey and the lengths he used to go to just to be with the young priestess-in-training. He would most likely get Zoey in trouble and stir up bad behavior among the other students if he committed such acts again.

Growling low in his throat, Erik turned around and searched through the bag at his feet, rather angrily to boot.

"Are you all right, Mr. Night?" the driver asked Erik after he noticed the anger on the normally calm and collected face.

Erik pulled out a big, thick manila envelope from the bag before nodding his head and waving off the concerned warrior. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," Erik answered before he stood and stalked away toward the back of the bus where the Human and the Priestess sat.

Zoey and Heath looked up and both glared at Erik but he ignored their hateful looks and carelessly tossed the envelope to Heath, who barely caught it.

"Read every single guide line and rule in that envelope by the time we get to the academy, that is, if you can," Erik said but muttered the last part only loud enough for a vampire to hear.

Zoey heard it and immediately felt like retaliating but could not find the words. The envelope did look big maybe around two inches think, so she really could not argue that Heath would probably not finish by the time they arrived at the academy.

"Also, fill out the forms at the end of the packet accurately and answer all the questions," Erik commanded. "It's required for all humans at the academy to sign the papers for safety reasons and you must, and I repeat must, follow each and every rule or else you will be severely punished," Erik informed before rotating on his heel and taking his seat up front, once again.

Heath glared daggers at the back of Erik's head for insulting him and giving him work when all he wanted to do was spend time with Zoey. This was exactly what he planned to do. Screw the paperwork and rules, he never listened anyway, and what could a school in London do? In his mind, people of England were pussies and wouldn't do anything to him.

Dropping the envelope onto the floor, Heath smiled mischievously and turned toward Zoey but was shocked to find that she was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked earnestly as he tried to pull the young vampire into his arms.

Zoey merely pushed him away and picked up the envelope. "He looked serious, Heath," Zoey said as she pressed the package into Heath's hands. "Just read it and fill the forms out. Don't want you getting in trouble on the first day," Zoey said sounding more like a concerned mother than a loving girlfriend.

Heath sighed in defeat as he began to read the packet.

_A Long Journey Ahead_


	4. New Beginnings

N

Many hours later in London, England, during the dead of night, a jet landed not too quietly on the long strip and came to a careful stop. Everyone in the jet jumped up and got ready to get off, excited that they would be on solid ground after fourteen hours on the plane. Upon exiting, the group was greeted by a man with long dark hair, movie star features, and dressed in an all black tuxedo. Smiling, the man stepped forward and shook hands with Erik, who returned the smile. Stepping aside, the man opened the door to the black limo behind him and motioned for them to all get in.

Once in, chatter roared to life but Erik quickly quieted them.

"When we get to the school in a few minutes this is how it is going to work. _Heath _will be taken to the human side of the school and will have a different escort. The rest of you will come with me to the main office to receive your schedules and living arrangements then we'll take a tour of the grounds," Erik informed them. "Your luggage will already be in your rooms so no need to worry about that. Also, for those of you that didn't read the handbook, let me tell you of the biggest rules that should not be broken." Clearing his throat, Erik began, "First, you are never to go to the human dorms no matter the circumstances. Second, never are you to leave the dormitory after curfew for the humans will be walking around. Last, drinking human blood is _forbidden_ and the only exception is the fourth year students who are learning control. If you do drink the blood of a human and imprint it will be broken immediately."

The last rule seemed to be pointed more at Zoey then anyone else and it made her pissed. He was purposefully yet discretely telling her that her imprint with Heath would not be tolerated. So then why did Heath come?

"Furthermore, the school is broken up into parts, so to say. Half the humans at the school go to school during the day as if it was a normal academy and are oblivious to the fact that there are vampires at the school. The other half of the humans are willingly going to school at night because they either want to know more about the life of a vampire and adjusted to the life or they are lovers to some of the other vampires. That is why you must be careful during the day," Erik stated as the car stopped and they all got out.

To say the place was a mansion would be an insult. It was more like a castle. Twenty stories high with at least a hundred big windows across the top floor. Flowers clung to the sides and sprouted beautiful colors everywhere. The big double doors simply added to the appearance. However, that was just the closest part; they could see towers maybe thirty stories. It looked like a modern day French castle.

A woman stepped forward, who seemed to be nineteen with the perfect hourglass figure, dressed in a tight, black leather dress shirt that showed much cleavage and super skinny jeans with knee high, four-inch stripper boots. She had wavy black hair that cascaded like waves down her back and pale skin as smooth and flawless as marble. Her face was adorned with a simply crescent and a basic Celtic design that started at the crescent and ended above the brows. The woman was like the ideal female vampire.

She smiled beautifully and put her hand out toward Heath. "Hello, I am Kaylin and I will be your guide until we reach the human dorms," she greeted, her voice like silk.

Heath readily followed her as they headed toward the school. The rest trailed after Erik as he brought them to the main office to receive schedules and room assignments.

Upon walking in the office, the five transfers noticed the very _peculiar_ decorating, to say the least. The wall directly across from them was all glass with the doors to the balcony thrown wide-open and long white curtains fluttering in the winds. The sidewalls were covered in shelves stock-full of, obviously, hand-made stuffed animals, and in the middle of each wall, a big sword hung. All chairs in the room were big chairs that looked like thrones rather then chairs. The only light came from a large, crystal chandelier but instead of regular lights, candles adorned the holders.

Upon looking at the desk, the group noticed the peculiar painting adorning the woodwork. This was no ordinary painting either. The woman in the painting was dressed in a pallid gold strapless ball gown with a diamond design on the front made of crystals and small bursts of crystals on the skirt. Her skin was so pale and smooth it looked almost white with just as pale blue eyes. Her skin contrasted well with her jet-black locks that cascaded in curls around her and a simple tiara to top of the old time princess look. She lay on a dark red couch while one hand hung off holding a glass of red wine, tipped over to seem like it was about to spill. None of this really shocked the occupants of the room, what really shocked them was the man on top of the woman.

He hovered over her as an old time vampire about to descend upon its prey would. That is exactly what the man was doing. His face was millimeters from her neck with fangs brushing against her neck. Yet, it was not the slightly erotic position that shocked them. No, it was because the man hovering over the woman was none other then Erik Night.

Zoey's POV

I'm pretty sure all of us looked back and forth between Erik and the desk in complete and utter disbelief. There was no way that Erik Night would actually do something like this. Sure, he liked to show it when he was dating some one but this was just going over board.

"I see, you like my daughter's picture of her and her consort," a dark and husky voice said from the balcony.

Whoa! Back up! Erik was some one's consort! I could not believe what I was hearing. Erik is _my_ consort! What happened over the past two months for Erik to quickly get over me and move on? Was I not that important to him?

Groaning over my inner ranting, I tuned back into what the man in front of me was saying.

My eyes bugged out when the man came into full view. He looked like a model right off the runway! Nevertheless, he said the girl in the photo was his daughter so he had to be older then a model; dang he looked young!

He seemed to notice my staring and smiled revealing pearly white teeth that sparkled in the candle light.

"Welcome to my school, Zoey, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, and Erin. My name is Lord Nigel von Aldaine. I'm the chairman of this school and proud father of this school's priestess and priestess-in-training. Now, here are your schedules and packets I would like to have filled out and returned to me by the end of the week," Lord Aldaine said as he point to the five envelopes on his desk; each with our names printed on the front.

We stepped forward and took them before he continued.

"I'm sure you all know Erik, so I'm going to skip over the usual introductions. While you are here, I ask that you obey all rules and don't cause any trouble," Lord Aldaine asked of us.

We just nodded our heads, still not over the shock the desk gave us.

Lord Aldaine smiled even wider, if that were possible, and even gave a small chuckle. "Good, then, you should all get going before classes end. Don't want you getting stuck in the middle of the after hour rush in the halls," He told us before Erik bowed politely and walked off with us trailing closely behind him.

As we were walking somewhere one of us finally cracked.

"Okay, what in the hell," Shaunee started.

"Was up with that carpet?" Erin finished.

Ah, the Twins always the first to break the ice and say something, just like I remember them.

"Yeah, and what did the Chairman mean by consort?" Damien asked, always the one to want more information.

To my surprise, Erik laughed and it was not a fake laugh, but rather, a full-hearted laugh. It was good to hear Erik's laugh. It was as beautiful as many tiny silver bells but held the huskiness of a man in the pit of passion. It saddened me knowing that someone else put that smile onto his face. I was saddened even more when I noticed a shine in his eyes I had not seen since the first few weeks of us dating. Before I messed everything up and really imprinted with Heath.

I let out a sigh and tuned them out. I did not want to hear about how Erik was doing and about his love life. I did not want to remember the mistakes I made that ended in me losing him. However, my wishes were not granted, I could hear them perfectly well.

"Well, to say the least, the Chairman is very eccentric and really loves his daughters. In fact, all those toys on his walls were originally his daughters' at one time; even the swords," Erik explained his voice light with joy. "When he heard that I wanted to be his youngest daughter's consort, he immediately wanted a portrait to commemorate. It was very amusing actually. He wanted a vampire picture of what humans really thought of vampires. Therefore, he decided to make it like old time Europe. I didn't think he'd put it on the desk," Erik said shaking his head in a confused manner.

"Why did you want to be his daughter's consort?' Jack asked, for once being nosey.

I really did not want to know any of this.

"She's a childhood friend and you could say I like her, so we decided to try it out," Erik said and it looked like he was going to continue but then he stopped.

I gazed around the area and noticed we were at an entranceway of sorts and two big double doors were in front of us.

Before I could ask any questions on our location, Erik spoke up.

"We're at the entrance to the vampire dorms and this is where you are to remain during the day," Erik said.

He pushed the big doors open and we entered a huge lobby; its size resembled that of a fancy hotel lobby but it was fashioned to look like a teen hangout. There were TVs, couches, tables, beanbags, love sacs, and love seats everywhere. In the corner stood a big shelf that appeared to be full of books, video games, and DVDs. Connected to some of the TVs were various kinds of gaming systems like the Wii, play stations, and X-Boxes. Right in the center of the room was a big cabana like arrangement, containing various types of drinks and foods.

To my utter surprise, the cabana contained a few junk foods and "non-good for you" kind of things the House of Night would never give us. I saw chocolates, chips, and even candy! In addition, some non-diet sodas adorned the shelves and many other types of drinks never served back home.

I heard Erik chuckle at my surprise and I turned my head towards him, glaring daggers at him for chuckling at my expense.

"The vampires here believe that the stress the Houses of Night put on staying healthy is what causes vampires to die; a placebo, if you will," Erik told us as we followed him to a corridor by the shelf of things. "In turn, they let the fledglings eat junk food but not too much. They're served salad during lunch and dinner and receive fruits during breakfast. A little junk food won't do any harm as long as the fledglings are served well balanced meals rich in vitamins and all the good stuff."

I'm beginning to like this place now. I mean, they actually give us the good junk food not the fake stuff that we get back home.

Erik opens the first door and it opens to reveal a small, ten-seat in-house movie theater. "You can make reservations for this room whenever you want but it's almost always full," Erik said as we came to another door with intricate wood designs adorning it. "This is where the vampire teachers stay during the day."

Next, we came to two doors, one a mahogany red and the other a pale yellow. "The red door leads to the boys' room and the yellow to the girls'. Heed my warning and do not try to go into the opposite sex's room. If you do, you'll most likely end up in a very bad position," Erik warned. "Class will be out in a minute, so go to your room and unpack then meet me back here and we'll take a tour of the rest of the school."

I did as he said and searched the packet for my room assignment. Reading it, I found out that I would be staying in room 203 with someone named Odelia. I shrugged and headed to the girls' dorms. It didn't take me long to figure out that the first number represented the floor but it didn't help me because the halls just seemed to twist and turn on each other. Good thing I had a map or else I would have gotten even more lost.

It took me around ten minutes to find my room. Upon entering, I noticed immediately the size of the room. It was bigger then my room back at the House of Night and the beds, on opposite sides, were queen sized with trendy blue and black covers. The walls were painted a simple white color but were covered in paintings and pictures probably put up by the current occupants. The window in the middle of the two beds had sheer white curtains and opaque blue ones in front of them. There was a closet on each side of the room and a vanity. Last, there was the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean and very well kept.

Sighing, I noticed my luggage placed on the right bed closest to the bathroom. I moved toward it and began to unpack all of my stuff. Half-way through unpacking I heard the click of the clacking of heels on the hard wood floor and turned around to see Erin and Shaunee standing in the door way.

I immediately stiffened and stood up to look at my two ex-friends.

"Hey," Shaunee said awkwardly with a small wave of her hand.

"Hey, yourself," I said, quoting a TV show I watched recently.

Erin stepped forward nervously and sighed before looking me straight in the eye, making me flinch from the sudden eye contact. "Um, look, let's call it truce. I don't like fighting when we're your chosen ones," Erin said.

"Yeah, fighting with you is getting tiring and we want to go back to the way things were before all the boy drama," Shaunee stated.

I simply stared at them dumbly for a second but then I smiled widely and put my arms out indicating I wanted a hug. The Twins smiled brightly and we had one of those gushy and sappy moments with lots of apologizing and constant hugging.

Third Person POV

Erik sighed loudly and headed for the lounge to get a soda. He did not really want to be doing this. It meant he would have to spend more time with Zoey and he really did not want to. Why, oh why, must he do this? It was simply torture being with Zoey. Yes, they were over and he had broken it off, but a small part of him still didn't want to believe it was truly over between them; that there was still hope. However, when he saw her and Heath in the bus, he knew there was no hope.

Sighing loudly, Erik grabbed a soda and sat down, waiting for the others to finish unpacking and come down. Before he knew it, Erik fell asleep.

_All he saw was black but with the sounds around him, he didn't need to see to know what was going on. Sounds of battle filled his ears. He could hear swords clashing, guns firing, arrows flying through the air, screams of agony and battle cries surrounded him. He knew he needed to move, to get away from the chaos but something was telling him he should stay._

_"Erik, open your eyes, you need to open your eyes," a sweet voice told him and he did as commanded._

_Erik opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the chaos around him. The sky was black, from what he presumed to be raven mockers and arrows. The ground beneath him was colored red with blood and there were bodies of many injured and fallen around him. Fires were blazing a few yards away from him and he could see vampires attacking other vampires and raven mockers swooping down to attack people._

_All of this mortified Erik, but then his eyes caught the sight of a woman standing in the middle of the fray chanting and sending various object at any enemies near her. Stepping toward her, Erik was shocked to see that the woman was none other then Zoey. Her back was turned slightly to him but he could still tell that it was Zoey._

_However, out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and then a glint off a shiny object. He quickly realized it was an arrow and it was heading straight for Zoey. Running towards her as fast as he could, he tried screaming to her to warn her of the impending danger but his voice did not work. He watched, helplessly, as the arrow pierced Zoey in the back and came out the front. Mortified, Erik witnessed Zoey fall to the ground._

Bolting upright, Erik composed himself, quickly, as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He would ponder his dream later; right now, he needed to face reality.

Putting on a smile, Erik turned around to see all five of them laughing together and generally in a much happier mood then earlier. Raising a brow at the sudden change in domineer.

"So, you guys ready for a tour of the place?" Erik asked feigning happiness.

_Of New Beginnings_


	5. You Never Know Until Its Too Late

**HEY EVERYBODY READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

I changed a lot of things from the old chapter after going through them, so please go back and read those too! Or else something in this chapter may be confusing!

Zoey's POV

I noticed immediately that something was wrong with Erik. I may not have seen him for a few months but I could still tell when there was something off. I was not going to push anything though; I did not have the right to anymore.

Instead, I just followed him out of the lounge with everyone else at my sides. Right when we got out of the lounge a loud ringing filled the air and I recognized it as the universal sound for "class is out." I thought that there would be swarms of people rushing to get places but instead no one was around. I did not even hear any of the usual sounds of people moving around. This confused me greatly and by the looks of the faces around me, they too were confused.

Erik chuckled in front of us and I just stared at him incredulously.

"We aren't near any classes that are happening right now and the students are probably doing after school activities on the other side of the school," Erik explained.

I immediately saw Damien perk up and the mention of other activities then just classes.

"What kind of activities?" Damien asked as he moved to walk next Erik.

Erik smiled a dazzling smile that made my heart swell with longing as he began to explain some of the things that were available after school.

"For you Damien, I'm sure you'd like fencing, dance, martial arts, bow and arrow, maybe even muscle training," Erik stated as we walked down a long corridor filled with even more weird pictures.

"Oh, what kind of dance is there?" Erin asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure you'd prefer to join the fashion club, but we have Latin, Ballroom, Polynesian, Oriental, and then the more modern like jazz and hip hop," Erik replied as we passed a photo that made me and Jack stop and stare.

"Hey, Erik, what is this photo about?" Jack asked as he tilted his head this way and that examining the picture.

The picture was of a young woman and a young man; both of them were vampires by their other world like beauty, but that did not surprise them it was the way the woman and man were posed. The picture was taken from the side view. The two were in a body of water in a meadow of some sort with the moon shining off the water and creating a luminous effect. The water only went to just above the male's hips and just under the woman's belly button. The man in the picture was behind the woman with a hand disappearing in her long brown hair at the shoulder while the other rested at her hip. The woman had one hand on the hand over her breasts and the other, buried in his blonde locks, was behind the man's head bringing him closer to her as if to kiss her as she rested her head against his shoulder. The woman had her back arched and was pushing her chest out accentuating her curves. However, none of this shocked them for many of the pictures they passed were of the same genre of posing, but it was more because the two people were nude.

Erik chuckled as he looked at the photo and there was a gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before. It mirrored lust and affection but also passion and desire. Why did looking at the picture before us make him look that way? I felt a feeling of dread inside me as Erik opened his mouth to begin explaining the essence of the picture.

"This photo was taken only a few days ago, I'm surprised the chairman was able to get it printed and up so fast," Erik stated as he looked at the picture and the affection in his eyes grew.

"Why are the people in the picture nude?" asked Shaunee as she stared wide eyed at the picture.

"This was from a photo shoot for a perfume ad called Bare Essence, so we had to pose nude for some shots, others with just something to cover the girl but barely," Erik said.

It took me a few seconds to register what he said, and then when it hit me, it hit me hard. He said "we" who means the guy in that photo was him! Oh, um wow, Erik Night posed in a nude photo shoot with a very beautiful woman, and he seemed to have really liked it. Stunned, I looked back and forth from the picture to Erik, and slowly saw it, but the hair did not fit at all.

"I can see your surprise and shock plus your confusion at the hair color," Erik said, his voice a few tones deeper than normal. "The both of us had to dye our hair because it went well with the theme of the shoot."

I remembered that voice, it was the way his voice sounded after a heated make out session, or he was really turned on. Immediately, hot jets of rage and jealously surged through my body and I could barely contain the red tint rising to my cheeks.

"Who is the girl in picture with you?" Shaunee asked as she stepped closer to examine the picture.

A smirk crossed Erik's features, but it quickly disappeared from his face and I was sure if I had not been looking at him, I would not have seen it.

Erik sighed and looked at the picture once more with some thing I had never seen in his eyes before. It appeared to be a mixture of different emotions but I could not decipher even one. A smile crossed his features and he turned to us, "The girl is no girl at all but a young woman, blossoming with beauty."

Erik's eyes softened and there seemed to be longing in those rich eyes that I missed so much.

"Her name is Evangeline and she is the first daughter of the chairman," Erik said before quickly shaking his head. His eyes were back to normal but there seemed to be an edge to them. "Well anyway, enough of that, let's continue on with the tour of the school."

Erik flashed a quick smile and then rotated on his heel, walking the rest of the way down the hall.

Upon exiting the hall, I was floored by the immensity and palatial look of the area we came upon. It was a huge circular hall sort of place that reached at least ten stories high with a clear dome like ceiling that showed the stars above. Each story consisted of various arches and columns keeping the next floor up in gold and white. The stories halls were balconies protruding out with doors along the walls spreading out forty feet with five on each floor. The floors ended at a pair of stairs crossing to create a series of "X"s going diagonally down until the second floor where they met in the middle and went down. In the diamonds the "X"s created, there were paintings of priestesses and men, probably their consorts. In addition, there were tall candles lit every foot protruding from the edge of each hallway/balcony.

Students were filing out of the doors that I figured led to classrooms. Unlike at the House of Night, the students did not wear a certain color but all wore different colors and various styles. There were people in bright neon colors and others in dark deep tones. Some people wore preppy style clothing while some people had on clothes that were more rugged. The students were mixes of people from all around the world, all different shapes, and colors.

Having lived in one place for my whole life and never leaving the country, it was like a culture shock to me. I was brought out of my inner musings when a group of four girls walked up to us, well more specifically Erik.

The girls were all dressed differently and seemed to have completely different personalities but it looked like it worked for them. However, what caught my eye was that the girl with reddish hair looked like the one in the picture in the chairman's office. She was dressed in a navy blue peasant top decorated in white floral designs, a pleated jeans skirts, and brown and gold high heels with her reddish brown hair falling in waves to under her chest. I stared at her as she walked right up to Erik and literally threw herself at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up before placing her back on the ground. I was literally seething.

Erik grinned at the four girls in front of him as he placed the reddish brown haired one on the ground. He hugged the other three girls but not as enthusiastically, I noted.

"It's good to see you again Odelia," Erik said as he grabbed the reddish brown haired girl's hand and kissed it.

Odelia blushed slightly and it made my blood boil as I watched the two openly flirt with each other. It was disgusting! Suddenly, Odelia turned towards me and smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. She quickly walked over to me and stuck her hand out as if she wanted me to shake her hand.

"Hello, I am Odelia and I am the High Priestess in training here, so I guess that means we will be spending a lot of time together," she said a little too chipper for my tastes.

I faked a smile and shook her hand as quickly as possible. I really wanted to move on with this tour but I doubted that was possible now that this girl was here. "I'm Zoey," I said as nicely as I could which was very hard.

I felt my friend's eyes on me but ignored them and decided to play nice for now. I mean we would probably only have to meet for training.

"Oh, I know, Erik told me so much about you," she sneered.

Suddenly her smile was not so nice looking but more menacing than anything else. She had tilted her head slightly and her eyes held a glint in them I was better off not deciphering.

Then, just as her look appeared, it disappeared. "Well, anyway, I am sure we can get a better understanding of each other and learn more about one another. We will be sharing a room, anyway," she stated.

I groaned inwardly and was happy when she turned her attention away from me. However, she turned to my circle and smiled brightly quickly moving away from me and introducing herself to them.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Oh, you must be Zoey's circle. I heard about all the crazy things you have done with Zoey and about your courage," Odelia commented as she finished shaking Jack's hand.

Jack smiled at Odelia and seemed skeptic about what she had heard about them. "Oh no, I'm not one of them. I'm just the boyfriend of Damien," he said blushing profusely.

Odelia chuckled lightly and smiled, "One's position does not always measure one's strength or power."

Shaunee stepped forward and stuck her hand out towards Odelia who shook it wearily. "Hi, I'm Shaunee, one of Zoey's circle and I'm not afraid to kick ass where needed," she stated with a harsh undertone indicating a few things better left unsaid.

The young lady smirked and released Shaunee's hand. "Well that is good to hear, our karate department could use a few more girls like you," the brown-haired woman stated, simply brushing off Shaunee's threat.

Not having any affect on the girl angered Shaunee and Erin quickly stepped in. "Hello, I'm Erin and you'll have to excuse my twin she can be a little hot headed," Erin said, pushing Shaunee towards Damien.

"Oh, it is no problem, many of the people at this school can get pretty hot headed, especially the guys. I am quite used to people that are hot in the head," she replied with a cool voice.

Just then, Erik came up behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. "So where's our High priestess right now? I think it'd be a good idea for this group to meet her," Erik stated.

Odelia shrugged his head off her shoulder and glared at him. "Erik, you know I do not like it when you put your head on my shoulder like that!" Odelia said playfully as she smacked his chest.

She turned to her group and told them to go ahead without her. "I'm going to take them to Eva," She stated.

Damien and Jack perked up at this notion, because they really wanted to get to know the girl that was with Erik and having her with them was as good a chance as any.

"So where exactly is she?" Erik asked again seemingly irritated.

"Geez Erik do not get your boxers in a bunch, oh wait, I can not say that, huh? You usually go commando," Odelia said teasingly.

However, the shocked looks on the House of Night students' faces were priceless and Zoey's even more. Her face displayed pure rage and jealousy. It made Erik wonder why she was even caring, she had Stark and Heath after all. Erik did not have long to ponder this as Odelia, Jack and Damien started walking off.

"Come on, Erik, you guys will get left behind!" Damien called out.

Zoey's POV

Oh, I was furious! How the hell did this girl know that Erik went commando? In addition, why was he getting irritated over this Evangeline? He already has one girl, how many more does he have.

This Erik was so different than the one, I used to know. He's so much more carefree and he seems so much more at ease, it just made me realize how much pain I had put him through. If only I wasn't so stupid and had noticed the signs earlier. If only I knew how much suffering and misery I was putting him through, I would have done something different. I would have done something about Heath and stopped Stark from doing what he did. I would have done something to change this to make it better for him. If only I'd known.

Anyway, as we walked to where ever we were going I noticed how Erik really did seem more at ease here. He smiled easier when people passed us and said hello. His stance was more relaxed and his posture was more prideful. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw how he flirted with the various girls that would come up to him. The smiles he gave those girls made me hot and I knew it was doing the same for those girls, but now I wouldn't be able to go to him and show that he was mine. No, I wasn't allowed to do so anymore.

When we finally stopped, we were in front of big white doors and when they were pushed open, they revealed a room of almost pure glass. The placed had various rooms with people in them hooked to machines or getting check up, so it was easy to tell this was the infirmary. It was so big compared to the one back home; it almost seemed like a full-blown hospital.

We walked to a room and Odelia had all of us step inside. In the room, a young woman was lying on the bed, hooked up to an I.V. and a heart monitor. She was sleeping, she had lightly tanned skin and her jet black raven hair was braided and off to the side of her.

Erik rushed to her and his face showed sadness, worry, and want all at the same time. He put one of her hands in his and stroked the side of her face. "Eva wake up, please," Erik said.

As if on command, the person fluttered her eyes open and she just stared at Erik for a few seconds, seeming to need to register who it was. A smile crossed her features and she put her free hand on Erik's cheek. "You are back," she said in a tired yet happy voice.

Erik smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Odelia turned to the rest of us and ushered us out of the room, to give a little bit more privacy but with mostly glass walls, it didn't do much. We all saw when Erik kissed her on the lips and how passionate it quickly became.

"So, who exactly is that and why is Erik all over her?" Jack asked as he turned to Odelia with a very confused look on his face.

I turned to look at the girl as did everyone else, we all really wanted an answer.

Odelia smiled slightly, "That is my sister, the high priestess here and Erik and her were really good friends before he moved. Right now I am pretty sure they are secretly dating or something along those lines."

I felt jealousy swell up against for the umpteenth time today and it was really giving me whiplash. Erik really had moved on, he was happy while I was still extremely confused about my love life. He had found someone that wouldn't betray him like I had. He was happy and seemed to really like this girl. It made me sad to know that I hadn't been the one to do that for him, but some where deep down in my heart, I knew it was too late.

_You Never Know Until It's Too Late_


	6. Author Alert

SORRY FOR COMPLETE CAPS. KEYBOARD IS BROKEN.

HELLO ALL MY READERS! I AM BACK AFTER A TWO YEAR HIATUS ON MOST STORIES. LET'S CATCH UP ON THE LATEST HAPPENINGS. SO I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION!

I AM PLANNING ON DOING ONE OF THREE THINGS TO ALL PAST STORIES. DELETE AND REVAMP. CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF. OR REMOVE.

A NINJA PRODIGY: I AM TAKING THIS ONE DOWN AND REUPLOADING IT WITH SOME MAJOR CHANGES TO THE OVERALL STORYLINE. OR DELETING IT COMPLETELY BECAUSE I FEEL THE CHARACTERS ARE REALLY OOC AND IT'S A VERY CLICHE STORY, AND I LIKE NEW AND DIFFERENT

YOU NEVER KNOW UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE: THIS STORY WAS SUPER POPULAR WHEN I FIRST PUT IT UP BUT THEN IT FIZZLED AS THE NEXT FEW BOOKS CAME OUT. SO HERE'S THE POSSIBILITIES FOR THIS ONE. I CAN CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT BECAUSE I HAVE THE ENTIRE STORY PLANNED OUT, BUT I HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS THAT COME AFTER AND THEREFORE IT WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER HUNTED AND ANYTHING AFTER DOES NOT EXIST. I DID NOT PLAN FOR ANY CHANGES. OR SHOULD I JUST REMOVE IT?

RETURN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD: I MIGHT JUST DELETE THIS ONE BECAUSE I AM NO LONGER INSPIRED TO WRITE IT. PM IF YOU'D LIKE TO "ADOPT" IT FROM ME.

DECISIONS OF A FEARY QUEEN: I'M ON THE FENCE ABOUT WHAT TO DO FOR THIS ONE. I CAN CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF BECAUSE I HAD THIS STORY PLANNED OUT PRETTY FAR, NOT TIL THE END BUT STILL A GOOD TEN CHAPTERS OR SO. EACH PRETTY LENGTHY. BUT JUST LIKE HON I HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS THAT COME AFTER INK EXCHANGE SO ALL THAT COMES AFTER DOES NOT EXIST. THERE WILL BE ONLY MINISCULE CHANGES LIKE SETTING OR HOW I WROTE OUT AND EXPLAINED CERTAIN THINGS. OR SHOULD I JUST REMOVE IT?

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS AND WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED."


	7. Author's Decisions

Okay, so after a lot of thinking on my part and your input over the last week, I've come to the following conclusions.

Decisions of a Faery Queen: I will revamp this story and reupload it in the next few weeks, but until then I will leave it up, for all of you to enjoy!

Ninja Prodigy: Revamp with a whole new story line and direction, coming down for now though.

Return to the Spirit World: Coming Down

You Never Know Until It's Too Late: Revamp and Reupload

Look forward to the oncoming changes!


End file.
